Databases have become a popular resource for storing relatively large amounts of information. Various electronic devices (e.g., personal computers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc.) can access databases to write new information and/or read stored data. When a write request takes place, the database can store information in an organized manner so it can be easily accessed at a later time. A device authorized to read information from the database can sent a query requesting specific information. The query is processed and a result is returned to a requester.
A common organizational structure used by a database is a relational model. In a relational model, information is commonly stored in a variety of tables. Thus, individual entries of information are associated with a row and a column. According to one configuration, a table first row discloses attributes while subsequent rows disclose attribute values. Models other then relational can be applied to a database, such as a hierarchical model, network model, object model, etc.
Due to the importance of databases, different database features allow for efficient utilization of saved information. Since a large amount of information can reside in a database, pure reading of database information can produce relatively slow results. Indexing can be employed to navigate different tables to find information without performing a full read on stored information. Furthermore, information stored on a master database can replicate onto different slave databases. One main benefit of using a master/slave configuration allows for multiple copies of information in case an error occurs. In addition, there is minimal confusion between databases since a master controls slave databases.